1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic materials handling system for storing and handling box-like articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a robotic system for rapidly and reliably handling videocassettes in an automated cassette sequencing system. In such a system, plural tape transports are provided and the handling system automatically loads videocassettes into the transports for sequential playing of programs contained in the cassettes. Such systems are in common use in television broadcasting in which a number of programs, or "spots", are played during a typical commercial interruption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most prior art sequencing systems, cartridges containing videotape are held on a carousel which is moved to position the desired cartridge at a tape transport unit for loading. Such systems are relatively complex and expensive to maintain.
A recently developed system incorporates a stationary column of storage bins for holding cassettes and automatic elevator system that loads designated cassettes into specific transports at the time required. The capacity of the system is limited to forty videocassetes. Although this system provides several advantages over earlier systems, it is limited in its ability to adequately store and handle a large number of videocassettes.